A Day In The Life Of Delly Cartwright
by Gotfandomsuperwholock
Summary: I wanted to give a little more dimension to Delly, sorry if it sucks, its my first.


**Okay guys, sorry if this really sucks but I'm just tryin to get my profile and stuff goin so uploaded this story. Its just a fanfic that i had to right for English, so i thought what better to get my stuff rollin than to post a story i had already written. Most of this is _pretty_ accurate to the story so ya...**

**Oh yeah i keep seeing this thing where you guys have this disclaimer thing, so i don't owe the Hunger Games, otherwise Mockingjay wouldn't have been so messed up!**

**

* * *

DPOV  
**

I woke up to see a bright morning sun shining through my window, and even though I saw it everyday, it still took my breath away each time. I loved watching the sunrise because it's one of the very few, beautiful things you can see in District 12.

I sighed and hopped out of bed and started walking toward the small box I used to keep my clothes in. My room is an average eight by eight room with a small bed made of straw and goose feathers in the middle. Also there's a window in the center of the left hand wall and the door is in the right hand corner on the opposite wall. I'm one of the few kids in town with my own room and I hate it. I have a little brother that I could share my room with, but he likes sleeping in my parents room.

I had just put on my clothes, a pair of brown pants and a blue tunic, when I heard my mother knock on my door and call out, "It's time to head to school, are you ready?"

In response I opened my door and said, "I'm ready."

I look my mom over while she does the same to me and decide today is going to be a good day. My mother has good days and bad days. On good days she's just like any other mom, kind and caring, but bad days are a whole other story. On a bad day mom gets really cranky and yells at everyone to get out and that she never wants to see us anymore, and finally she storms out of the house. We usually run out after her, and search for her a long time before we find her in some hiding place, disoriented and asking us how she got there. I don't blame her for these fits, she has no control over them and never means anything she says during them anyway.

Never mind that though, I can tell it's going to be a good day, because her soft brown hair is hanging in two long, brown, wavy, braids down the sides of her back, and she is wearing brown pants and a nice white blouse that she usually only uses for the reaping because all the coal dust would ruin it. I look nothing like my mom, I have blonde hair that's curly and I'm taller than her, but I did get her brown eyes.

After we finished looking each other over my mom stood aside and announced, "Then you better be off."

"Thanks mom," I said and walked through our small living room/kitchen and out the door. I see my brother asleep in my parents room in the corner and smile. My brother is still too young to go to school, and loves to sleep in.

Once I got outside I looked around at my home, District 12. It was sunny out, but it didn't seem bright because all the coal dust covered everything in a filmy, black blanket.

Next door on the left was the butcher, and on the other side was the bakery. My house was also the shoe shop which my dad ran upstairs. My dad was the shoe maker, but he was starting to teach me the practice. My dad loves his job and wants me to learn it as soon as possible. By the time I was twelve I could name all the different types of fabrics we use to make shoes, and now, at fifteen, I am learning how to sew them together.

I took one last look around then started to walk down the street, toward the school. When I passed the Mellark Bakery, I saw Peeta's father in the window and waved. Soon after Peeta walked out the door, noticed me, and walked over.

"Hey Delly, how's your mom today?" Peeta asked with a genuine smile that was so rare here in District 12.

"Fine, I think she's feeling better today," I responded. Peeta knows about my mom's condition, but never mocks me or my family for it. Peeta's like that, always kind and helpful, I think that's why I always think of him as a kind of big brother. I even used to tell people he was my brother when we were little.

"So you ready to head to school?" Peeta asked.

"Yup lets go," I said, and so we headed down the street together like we do everyday. I got a good look at Peeta while we walked silently for a couple of minutes. He had curly, blonde hair and was a little on the taller side, with blue eyes, and today he had on black pants and a plain beige shirt.

"So how are things at the bakery?" I finally asked.

"Fine, I guess. I mean we still make bread and we're still on a diet of stale food," he said out of good humor.

"How about your brother, is he still in wrestling?" I attempted to ask this casually, but failed miserably. I like Peeta's brother, Miche, a lot, even though he's two years older than me. Peeta knows I like his brother but he never says anything, so I act like I don't have any idea that he knows.

"As far as I know, he still is."

"Oh that's good," was all I said because I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"How 'bout you, anything going on at Ye Ol' Shoe Shop?" Peeta asked with a smile.

I grinned. "Well my dad is teaching me more about shoe making, and I'm very excited about that, but nothing too great."

"That's good," he responded as we turned the corner and the school started to come into view. The school is a worn building that is slightly smaller than the Justice Building and I am told was once blue, but coal dust and old age have erased any evidence it was ever anything but the dismal gray it was now.

Once we finally made it to the school yard, Peeta departed with a friendly goodbye, and I just barely had time to scan the yard before my friends came rushing towards me. Just seeing them made my light up like the Capitol. I hate always being alone seeing as my dad's always working and my mom is always busy with my little brother.

"Hey Delly, hows its be going?" asked my best friend Tabby. Tabby has deep black hair with hazel eyes. Tabby's nice, but she can talk funny sometimes.

"Great how about you Tabs?" I ask

"Oh just dandy!" she exclaimed with a huge, goofy grin.

"Hey Del, I see you walked to school with Peeta again, anything you want to tell us?" my other friend Ellie asked with a devious smile.

Before I could answer, though, Halia jumped in. "No, no, remember she likes his brother Mince!"

"His name is Miche and I do not!" I exclaimed a little too defensively.

"Of course not, why would we ever think that? You only talk about him all the time and go to all of his wrestling matches," said Ellie.

I blushed and looked at my feet. "I like the sport is all," I replied sheepishly.

Thankfully, before Ellie or Halia could say anything else, Tabby jumped in and said, "I wonder if Gale still has to be in our class and be all mentory again."

That really got them going and away from my love life. I gave a thankful smile to Tabby and she returned it with a small smirk and a shrug. I translated that in my head to 'No problem.'

After that we talked about Gale and where we'll sit at lunch and things like that until the bell rang signaling that it was time to go inside. As I walked in I looked at my friends and decided life could be way worse.


End file.
